The Happily Ever After
by Zenervia
Summary: Its set years after everything is over. How Annabeth and Percy are having their happily ever after life. Short short snippets of their lives. The first time they had sex, the proposal, children etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So I am back. Not that my exams are over. Hell they haven't even started! But I can't keep myself away from here long.**

* * *

Percy always woke up before the alarm. Why! Oh Gods why! And he made it a point to wake me up too. I was lying on my stomach facing away from Percy and he was on his stomach to partially over me with his arm around my waist. This was the best part though. I complained yet I loved it. And he knew this too.

His arms tightened around me and I turned towards him and smiled into those beautiful sea green eyes. Our daughter had them too.

'Hey', he said and kissed me. Long and sweet while his hands brushed my hair away from my face and caressed my cheek. Just as I was about to put my arm around his neck, the alarm sounded. Percy groaned and pulled back.

We got up and got dressed. We were to drive the kids to camp today even though Will and I had gotten into an argument with me about letting him drive himself and Alex to camp, he had finally shut up when Percy out rightly refused. He listened to him and never argued back. I don't know why it was like that. That boy always has me confused even though everyone said he was exactly like me.

On the other hand Percy was a softie when it came to Alex. If I had not intervened all those times, Gods only know how she would have become.

Her name is Alexandra Jackson. She is fourteen. She is tall for her age given how tall we are. Whatever one of them had gotten from me the other had gotten that from Percy. She had my features mostly but Percy's sea-green eyes and jet black curly(from me) hair.

My son is William Jackson. He had turned sixteen a last week and had just received his driver's license. Even though I know he can drive but I had my own reasons to go back to camp and meet everyone. He has my grey eyes and rest he was Percy. None of my children got my blonde hair. Not that I minded. I was relieved in a way but Percy wished Alex did.

Though when it came to powers Alex could control water almost as well as Percy could. Not his level but she came close. While Will couldn't control water but he was able to sail and stuff, knew position (latitude/longitude), detected monsters in water and could sense about everything and anything when it came to water like Percy. He had my brains though. Alex too but she was not very interested in things which I was. For example architecture...

I took a shower and put on clothes and walked into the kitchen where Percy was making something. Pancakes from the smell of it That was an unsaid rule in our house ever since we moved in together. He would cook and I would clean. He had protested a few times initially but when I told him I found men who could cook sexy, I hadn't heard one complain come out of his mouth. Though a lot of teases did.

I sat down on the stool in front of the kitchen counter.

'Morning mum', Will came out of his room in his pyjamas and kissed me on the cheek. I swear to the Gods, that boy has the nose of a hell hound. We fought alot. (Percy thinks that's because we are identical when it comes to the level of stubbornness. To which I very maturely stuck my tongue out to and got a kiss in return) But he was my baby boy. Neither of us could stay annoyed at each other for more than fifteen seconds.

'Isn't Miss Sleepy Head up?' He asked.

'I'll wake her up. She'll get us late and then Clasrrise will kill us all', this had come from Percy. Honestly even after so many years he was still scared of her. Not that he would admit it of course.

'You finish those pancakes and make me coffee. I'm hungry', I said.

He pressed is lips together in and with a slight smile on his lips said, 'yes ma'am.'

I giggled threw my arms around him and kissed him.

'Gods please! Get a room both of you. I have nothing in my stomach to puke out'

I rolled my eyes at Will and made my way to Alex's room. She was sprawled across her bed in such an undignified manner that would've given Aphrodite a heart attack. Something which she had come and told me personally. I shuddered at the memory.

'Wake up Alex'

'Go away!' She cried out. And turned away. I walked across her room and threw the curtains aside. She groaned.

'We are going to camp today'. That did the trick. She was up and had run into the bathroom before I could say 'Zeus'.

I think she has a boyfriend. Not that I'd tell Percy. He'd flip.

I went back to the kitchen.

'I'll go have a bath', Percy said and walked out. As soon as he was out of earshot I turned to Will. I glared at him for some time. He finally noticed me staring and with his mouth full of pancakes said 'What?'

'Keep an eye on your sister alright?'

'Mum, you have nothing to worry about. He-', I cut him off.

'I don't wanna know unless she tells me. Either way I will talk to her once. Just keep her out of trouble', he shrugged. Last year she had caused the Aphrodite campers a lot of trouble with salt water. No wonder Aphrodite has started giving me those looks.

In about twenty minutes we were all in the car. Clarrise was Camp director. She took over from Dionysus after the giant war. She said she had planned something for all of us. I wonder what that could be. I mean we were thirty six. Still in good shape but still. And yeah we had started a family early. Percy was very angry with the on-goings of our lives and how we were not allowed to live it our way so even though it was early it was planned.

The journey to camp was quite. each of us lost in our own thoughts. Or rather it was just me. Will was with his nose seriously inside his laptop and Percy was giving Alex tips on how to irritate Ares campers as they exchanged views on how irritating they were.

The Camp and Thalia's tree came into view and my heart swelled almost as if it would burst open from all the memories and emotions I had attached with this place.

* * *

**So yeah this is it. Hehe. I'm going a little crazy right now and this is what I have resorted to to keep myself from going completely and permanently insane. Anyway R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter had a lot of grammatical errors in it. Sorry about that. I was just excited to write again. :D**

**So I changed the summary a bit and changed the rating to M. Heehee. Hope you like it.**

* * *

We dropped the kids at Camp. Turns out the surprise was for the kids not us. Not that we minded. Much.

'Mom, dad', said an excited voice behind us. I turned towards Alex. She was with a boy. Blonde, tall, blue-eyed. I looked at Percy and I could see one thing in his expression. Murder. So I nudged him. He ignored me.

'Hi Mr and Mrs Jackson', said that boy extending his hand towards us. I shook his hand while Percy did too his eyes never left the boy.

'I'm Brad, son of Apollo'.

NOW Percy looked ready to strike the boy down. He didn't exactly like Apollo's children very much since Octavian...

'He's my boyfriend', Alex added. Oh God! She shouldn't have said that. ANYTHING but THAT. I shot her a look and she seemed to register Percy's expression for the first time. She swallowed.

'How old are you?', Percy asked.

'Sixteen, sir', Brad replied, visibly scared now. Poor guy.

'Look Chiron is calling to you guys', I said. 'Run along. We'll all talk later'. He smiled gratefully at me and Percy fist his hands. Aww, I thought as I saw them almost run away towards Chiron away from Percy.

'Let's go for a walk, Percy', I said. He didn't register my words as he was still glaring into the distance, scowling. So I dragged him towards his cabin. Poseidon didn't have any other children till now other than of course this guy who was still looking around for his daughter.

I knew this was the day he dreaded and his nightmare had just looked into his face and introduced himself.

I closed the door behind us and locked it.

'You scared both of them', I accused him.

'They brought this upon themselves, Annabeth. This is hardly the age'.

'Might I remind you. You were fourteen when we first kissed'.

'That was different'.

'And sixteen when we started dating'.

'We had gone through a lot together. We deserved it. They don't even love each other'

'How do you know that, oh God of Love?' I teased him. Hid face softened and he looked at me.

'Cause she is half you half me, I think we know that much', true I thought. She is infatuated with him. However we can't overlook the fact that they actually might be serious.

'She'll make mistakes. She will learn. If we don't give her exposure, she will hate us for the rest of our lives', I said. 'Besides, forget the kids, no? When we can do something much better', I said sliding my hands around his neck and leaning towards him, our faces just inches apart'

'You are trying to distract me, love', he said while his hands went around my waist and his lips brushed mine when he spoke. Every time we did something like this, it was as if it were the first time for us. At least me. And I would get all nervous and giggly.

'Is it working?', I asked as I kissed him lightly.

'Yes', he said huskily and crushed his lips to mine and I was in heaven. I remembered the first time we had sex.

* * *

It had been after the Giant War. The night on the first of August.

We were in the Poseidon cabin, all stretched out on the bed together. Not touching though. Thoroughly tired. Almost asleep.

I don't now what it was. Whether it was the relief, the emotions, the love? But the next thing I knew I had flung myself on to Percy's chest and was crying my heart out in his shirt. He didn't say anything. He just stroked my hair and put his other hand around my shoulders.

I looked at him. He smiled at me through his sea-green eyes and wiped the tears from my face. He then put his hands on my shoulders and brought me up so that I nestled against his shoulder and neck with his arms around me. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up it took me a while to realize what all had happened. I looked at my wristwatch, it was two thirty in the morning. We were in the same position as we were when we went to sleep. I braced myself supporting myself on an elbow and looked at Percy. He looked absolutely gorgeous sleeping like that and I couldn't resist it. So I kissed him.

The movement caused him to open his eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I kissed him again this time harder. Lips sliding against each others'.

I wanted more. I wanted all of him.

So I turned an straddled him. My hands on his shoulders, his around my waist. I pulled back just to see his reaction. His eyes had darkened. He had understood.

'Are you sure, Annabeth?', he asked.

'Yes', I replied.

'I mean the first time hurts. And I don't want to hurt you. And we are just sixteen, almost seventeen, we can -' I shut him up with a kiss and pulled back looked into his eyes and asked.

'Do you not want me?'

He grimaced at me. 'What kind of question is that'. When he saw I was serious, he laughed and turned us so that he was on top of me.

'Of course, Wise Girl', he murmured against my lips.

'Then shut up and kiss me', I replied. He complied. He crushed his lips to mine and scooped me into the circle of his arms. I tugged at his shirt and lifted it as much as I could my hands touching his back. He groaned and sat up. He pulled off his shirt and then helped me out of mine. Still sitting up we kissed. His hands were everywhere.

My hair, my face, neck, shoulders, down my arms, sliding back up to my back only to go down again then circling around my waist rubbing slightly, then to my stomach, up towards my bra clad breasts. I shivered at his touch only to have him press me to his body. His tongue was teasing my lips and tongue.

My own hands were busy exploring his body. His muscles on his back, the previous Achilles spot, his abs, chest. I undid the top button of his jeans and slid the zipper down and reached towards my own. But he didn't let me.

He pushed me onto my back and trailed kisses down my neck. Hitting the soft spot at the base of my neck. I moaned. His hand went around me to unclasp my bra. It took some time and some fumbling but it was off and tossed somewhere.

He touched my breasts slightly and then covered one fully with his hand while his mouth covered the other one. Red hot desired streaked through me. He touched, kissed, blew and sucked them. Tormenting me. He lifted his gaze to my face and I knew I couldn't love anyone more than this. A tear fell from the side of my face.

He reached up and swiped it away.

He undid my jeans and then removed it along with my undergarment. He then removed his own and lay down next to me. I turned my face towards his. He cupped the side of my face and kissed me. He then moved very slowly and our bodies met. A gasp left my mouth. The sheer intensity of the moment made another tear fall and then another onto his cheeks. He pulled his face back a little and looked into my eyes. Another tear left my eye.

He moved again so that he was on top of me. Ready to enter. He put both his arms around me bringing me as close to him as possible. He kissed me again. Long, sweet filled with love. I kissed him back with all the love I felt for him and he thrust his hips forward entering me. It hurt just a little and after a while I relaxed.

His lips left mime and he pulled back just enough to look into my eyes. It was so intense. He was inside me and my gaze lost in his eyes. This time the tear was his.

He pulled out and thrust back in. Slowly, steadily bringing us to the peak.

Every time a tear would fall, he would kiss it away. We held onto each other, trying to get as close as possible. Trying to become one. With his gaze locked into mine, we came together, waves of pleasure hitting me. And I knew he was feeling all of it with me.

We stayed like that for I don't know how long. Finally it subsided, our breaths came back to normal and our hearts steadied that he pulled back and we spent the night all pressed together on our sides in each others' arms.

It was one of the most beautiful nights of my life.

* * *

**So how was it? Did you like it? Should I continue their story like this? Small small moments?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it :) And do choose and tell me at the end.**

* * *

Half an hour later, we were lying on Percy's old bed breathing hard with a huge smile on our faces. There was a knock on the door and Percy groaned as I pulled out of his arms to get dressed. As I put on an article of clothing and encountered his I tossed it to him. Finally, after about a minute, I went and opened the door and saw Will standing there.

'What are you doing here?', I asked him.

'Umm... I live here', he said as if talking to a two-year-old child. I sometimes forgot that he used Poseidon cabin as well. I always assumed only Alex did. 'Why were you guys taking so long anyway?'

'Never mind', Percy replied from behind us as he pulled on his shirt. Will's face first showed confusion and then contorted into a grimace.

'Please both of you, it is disgusting as I live here as well', he said as he walked to his bed. Percy's old bed. Put his things down and then stared at the bed as if accusing it. 'You used this bed, didn't you?' Without waiting for an answer he moved his things to another bed.

'Who is this Brad?', Percy asked him. I rolled my eyes.

'He is a good friend. Son of Apollo', Will replied fishing out a battle field plan from his backpack and I sat down next to him to study it as well.

'And you are cool with them dating?' Percy said a little angrily his sea green eyes fixed on Will.

'Yeah he is a nice guy', Will replied not looking up. I didn't look up either. Partly I just wished Percy would let it go and frankly he didn't need to be THIS worried. 'And anyway if he does anything he shouldn't do to Alex I'll wring his neck. I did make that much clear to him when I first saw them together', Will continued.

I stared at him. He looked so much like Percy, it was scary. But I always thought his mind was like mine. Apparently not.

'You guys need to slow down a little and give them some space', I said. Both of them scowled at me.

'Don't you guys need to go home now?', Will asked.

'Yeah', I replied getting up at the same time Percy said 'No'.

'Yes', I said a little forcefully glaring pointedly at him. This was going way too far.

'Yeah, you should go. I'll keep an eye on them', Will said, still not looking up from the map. Thank the Gods.

'Since when?', Percy asked.

'One month ago through phone'.

Percy looked at me with an I-told-you-so expression. I ignored him.

'How long have they been friends', I asked Will.

'Two years ago when she first came to Camp'.

This time the expression was mine. 'She isn't stupid. She knows what she is doing'. I trusted her enough to make the right decisions. So what if it didn't work out. That is the whole point of growing up.

'I wouldn't say that', Will said with a smirk. I smacked his head lightly. He grinned at me.

'Do you have a girlfriend?', I asked Will, suspiciously.

'I hope he does. Maybe then the roles will be reversed', Percy said grumpily.

'No', he said. He hesitated. 'There is this girl from Aphrodite whom I like'. Now Percy smirked.

'Does she like you too?', I asked.

'Dunno', he shrugged nonchalantly. I loved this guy.

'If she is anything like most of thee Aphrodite Girls, you might as well say goodbye to her', I said.

'Yeah right, as if', he said. Yes I did love him. I sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug and told him how much I would miss him the next few months and how much I loved him while he constantly told me to let him go, but a smile played on his lips the whole time.

Finally I got up, took Percy's hand and went out to search for Alex. She was playing basket-ball with Brad and a few other Apollo kids. I called to her. She made her way towards us a little skeptically. I pulled her into a hug and said goodbye. that was the thing with girls, they didn't object to public display of affection. Much.

Then Percy hugged her while he glared at Brad.

About ten minutes later after fussing around Alex, we made our way home.

'I'm hungry', I said as I stepped into the house. It was a cute house in the suburbs, with a front yard, a cute sunny kitchen, four-bed roomed, one which we used as study and workplace and a back yard.

'Yes ma'am', Percy replied grinning. I sat down on the kitchen counter and he made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out some chicken and went to work on it.

Within a few minutes, its smell filled the house.

'Its gonna take a few minutes', Percy said mischievously, smiling as he made his way towards me. he stopped in front of me parted my legs and stepped in between. 'And we have the whole house to ourselves', he finished, his breath lingered on my lips.

I giggled and kissed him. We made out like teenagers for some time, then changed our course to something else entirely. Ten seconds I think it was and he had me completely naked. Less than ten seconds later, he was completely naked.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his shoulders and his around my midriff. Our lips locked and we rocked each others world for the next few minutes. Literally.

Kitchen sex like this was the best.

'I miss this', I said to him as he left me to check on the food.

'Yeah', was his only reply. Seaweed Brain, I thought. 'Those devils will be back before we know it. Enjoy it while you can', he said smiling as he went to lay the food in the living area.

I went inside to bring out a blanket and we ate food, watched a movie, all snuggled up together, naked. Enjoy it while you can, he had said. Oh I am so going to, I thought as I put my head on his shoulder and smiled when he kissed it tightening his arms around me.

* * *

**Okay. I am thinking to put the next chapter up from someone else's point of view. Should I? If no, then it will be something of the past that happened between Percy and Annabeth, of course. If yes then choose from the following:**  
**1. Alex**  
**2. Will**  
**3. Brad**

**Tell me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter and I have tried to incorporate as much as I could, the rest will be in the next one. Baby steps. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Aphrodite was shouting at me. Why the hell was Aphrodite shouting at me? And that too again?

I've had this dream like, I dunno, how many times. The first it was because Alex had flooded the Aphrodite Cabin. The next few times just to bitch about my daughter. Really? She thought it was a good idea to bitch about Alex to me?

I was more than a little tired of this conversation. Alex had done that because Charlotte, the Love Goddess' daughter had pissed her off. How? I had asked. She had just shrugged and walked away. I didn't wanna pry. These things were normal at Camp. And honestly? I don't blame her for losing it like this. They could be pretty tiring. Aphrodite's children, I mean. Now just because her parents, us, happened to be demigods doesn't mean she has a free pass for a Parents Teacher Meeting. Or rather. Parents Annoyed Goddess Meeting. That too in my dreams, I have to add.

'What has she done now?'

The Goddess huffed angrily. Still she looked like the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. 'Charlotte is in the middle of the river and Alexandra is not letting her go'.

'Well then, leave it. They will solve it on their own'

'You don't want me to complicate her love life, do you?' She said sneering. Aphrodite was not exactly evil but Alex had messed a lot with her children these past few months. And that brought me to attention. No I did not want that. Not in a thousand years. Aphrodite's interesting was dangerous, complicated I didn't wanna imagine.

'I'll talk to her', I said in a tight voice, trying to keep fear away from my expression.

'Yes you should', she said just as tightly and a bright light made her go away as I woke up.

It was three in the morning. What in the world was Alex doing at this time, drowning that girl? I got up stealthily. I didn't want to disturb Percy. It wasn't exactly easy since his arms tightened around me when I tried to move. His lips were against my cheeks.

'Perce', I whispered into the darkness.

'Mmmm'

'Percy, move your arm. Lemme go', I said

I felt him frown against my face but he let me go.

'What has she done?' He asked. How did he know? Don't ask me. I'm just glad he did.

'She is drowning Aphrodite's kid'

I switched on the light and saw him grinning.

'Boy or girl?'

'Girl'. His face fell a little. Love to thrash up guys who even look at his daughter. I always say to him that he takes it a little too far, but he doesn't listen.

'I wish Will could do all that as well', he said wistfully. 'It would've been so much fun'. Such a child he was. 'If only Athena hadn't called dibs on him'. Yeah that had happened. No, it really had.

'I'm glad he can't', I said. 'Now make me a rainbow in the kitchen and you go to sleep'. I didn't want to disturb him with the conversation and he desperately needed sleep. Someone who does social work for all those sea animals, all kinds, I might add, needs sleep when he can. He has to travel so much sometimes.

After a few minutes the scene shimmered into view. Alex was standing her arms crossed grinning at some thing a few feet in front of her. Such a mischievous girl. I'm pretty sure Percy would've been just like her had he not been thrown into those dangerous circumstances that required us to mature faster.

I watched as Charlotte tried to thrash out with her limbs in the middle of the river and whenever she opened her mouth to shout, in she went again.

'Alexandra Jackson!", I said in my best motherly stern voice and I bet she jumped at least three feet into the air.

'Mom! You scared the Hades out of me', she said clutching the front of her orange Camp tee, breathing hard.

'I am glad I did. Why is she in the place she is?'

'Cause she is an irritating slut'

'Alexandra! Language!' She looked at me properly and saw how serious I was.

'Mom, I-' she started, hesitated and stopped. Then opened her mouth again but didn't say anything.

'Let her go, sweetheart and then we will speak', I said gently. Whatever this was, it had really troubled her. She smiled at me and let the girl go. Charlotte went away gasping and cursing at the same time. Alex went and sat down on a big rock, took a deep breath and then started.

'It all started this winter break. We were on the same team for Capture-the-Flag and we got into a fight about the outcome of her letting Brad, who was on the other team go, cause that is why we lost. She isn't stupid you see and thus it turned pretty ugly and that was the first time I drenched her. She said she wont let this go this easily.

'I hadn't thought much about it at the time. But then she went about spreading stupid and actually pretty disgusting things about me and well, Brad, throughout the Camp. I was shocked and so out of my senses that I almost drowned their entire Cabin in my rage, till Will and Brad talked some sense into me. That's the time I actually started liking Brad. Before that we were just friends.

'This time she picked Will as her target. She knows he likes her sister, Lauren. really nice girl, she is by the way for your knowledge. Kinda reminds me of Piper. So she took to charm speaking him. And that idiot! Hmph! She almost got him on his knees to ask her out. I got really furious, I did and this time on Lauren's plea left the rest of the Cabin and proceeded to well, drown, just her', she finished in a self satisfied tone.

She almost made Will get on his knees to ask her out? My baby on his knees in front of a girl he doesn't even like? I have to talk to Aphrodite about this. How dare she pin point my daughter when her own did what she did and that too to my son.

'Don't worry about it mom. We'll be fine', Alex said when she looked at me. 'Aphrodite sent you, right? She can afford to play dirty, you can't in this matter. However I can'.

See? See? She has some of me in her too other than the looks.

'You gotta look out, Alex, she practically told me to warn you that she will make your life complicated. She is powerful. Don't mess with her'.

'Ya I know, mom. I don't provoke her unnecessarily. Charlotte, I mean. I just retaliate. And those were matters to retaliate to'.

'Just please-'

'I know, mom', she said with a smile. This one was almost there as well. They don't need me as much as they did. I felt proud but at the same time it hurt.

'Take care, baby', I said.

'Yeah I will and of Will too', she said winking.

You know, this was the reason I always wanted more than one child. So that they can look out for one another when we were gone or, in this case, not present.

She waved her hand over the message and it ended. I walked back to our room and slipped into bed pulling Percy's arms around me as they had been before.

'What happened?' He asked, barely, he was so tired.

'Its alright. I'll fill you in in the morning', I said turning my head to kiss his lips lightly and drifted off to sleep. They'll be fine, was my last thought.

* * *

**Next chapter would be Alex, definitely. With Will, too. If you want. That's alright?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, there would just be a few more chapters and then I'm gonna label this as complete. All the next would be Percabeths only this one is from Alex's point of view. This is mostly fluff. And a little of Annabeth and Percy. I honestly feel like I am losing this one. And perhaps i shouldn't have written from an some other character's point of view.**

* * *

So we had nothing to do today. I mean, seriously, nothing. Therefore, here I was making my way towards the Apollo Cabin. It was really early, like about six and so no one was around. Yippee!

Coming out of the Poseidon Cabin had been easy, since I was alone. I knocked on their door, I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable by just barging in rudely. His sister answered, I don't even know her name.

'Oh its you', she said groggily and shouted Brad behind her getting a few curses from other campers. Being the children of the Sun God, they weren't exactly morning people. Brad appeared in his jeans and his orange tee in his hand and came out and gave a huge yawn.

'This was your idea', I said.

'Yeah, I know', he said pulling on his shirt.

'Leave it off', I said coyly. He rolled his eyes and ignored me. We made our way to the river side. It was my favorite place in the whole of the Camp. We sat down. He didn't even put his arm around me. Dad and Will were wary of him? I felt like the devil here, unedifying him. So yeah I admit it, I had more than the normal in mind.

I put my head on his shoulder and my arm around his stomach. He looked at me surprised but rested his head on mine and wrapped his arms around me. We sat like that for some time. So just to experiment, I crept my hand under his shirt onto his hard abs. It felt good. When he didn't say anything, I started to rub slightly.

He looked down a little and I looked up at him and smiled. His lips touched down and we kissed. It wasn't exactly passionate or anything, just a sweet one but I slid my hand upwards towards his chest and tugged at the hem. He broke the kiss and took off his shirt.

This time when his lips came down on mine, the kiss was hard. My hands went to explore his exposed torso while his went down to my waist rubbing slightly.

'Yes', I said in a ragged whisper when his hand touched my hem and he helped me out of my shirt, now clad only in a bra and jeans.

We made out for a really long time. Kissing, touching and kissing even more, till I unbuttoned his jeans. He tore his mouth from mine and gripped my hand and put it firmly on my lap and said 'no'.

I pouted. He kissed me and laughed lightly saying- 'I promised myself that I won't, you know, have sex with you till you turn sixteen'.

I pulled back. I was so surprised. Since when had he become like this?

'You are sounding like my brother and father, Brad', I said smiling a little. They had to approve of him. He just grinned and shook his head.

'Besides', he said pulling me close after I put on my Camp shirt, 'I don't want to die so early'.

So true, I thought. If they came to know.

'So, Will tells me that the Gods actually took dibs on the two of you', he asked.

I rolled my eyes. This was one story both my parents had told me a hundred times:-

No one's point of view.

Annabeth was resting in her room in the hospital wing after giving birth to Will and Will had just been brought into her room and was sleeping in his cradle.

Her eyes just flickered open and she stared at the man bending over her son's cradle gazing at him intently.

'He looks so much like Percy, but Athena has called dibs on this child', he said without looking at his twenty-year-old daughter-in-law.

'Poseidon', she said smiling as he turned to look at her.

She was still feeling extremely tired from the labor and was on the verge of sleeping every time she blinked. The God took the one step towards her and put his hand on her forehead and immediately she felt better than ever.

'The next one will be mine. This is one gift that I wouldn't let be diluted by mortal blood'

She knew better than to question the Gods' intentions. Poseidon had then turned back to the crib and rested his hand on the baby's head and said-

'Make your parents proud as they have made theirs', he said and turned to smiled at her one last time and went away into his supernova form as she averted her eyes.

Back to the present.

That was it. That was the story and they just loved to tag us to it, every time we did anything which was characteristic to either of our Godly side.

'That is it?', Brad asked, unimpressed.

'Yup', I replied. 'And mom even told us that the way we look was because of her'.

'What?', Brad said choking and raising his eyebrows.

'She is the daughter of Athena and Athena's children are made from her mind. So the way she thought we should look, we did. She told me she wanted her son to look just like dad and he does. Except for his eyes which she said that he had to have some of her as well. Thank the Gods otherwise both of them would've looked plain creepy'.

'Gods! What a family!'

* * *

**Like I said I am not very happy with this chapter. Though I promise that the next chapter would be a hell lot better than this one, it will not contain any OC and would have just Percy and Annabeth. I am so sorry if anyone was disappointed with this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long. Had ,my exams and stuff.**

* * *

I looked around. I couldn't see him. Percy! Where are you? Ugh I just hope some God hasn't kidnapped him. It seemed to happen a lot. So I got up from the bed in search of him. Haha, yes, you heard me right.

We were living in New Rome. Going to college. Working. That was me. Still on Olympus cause the Gods can't keep their mind on one thing. It's exhausting.

We celebrated Percy's eighteenth birthday last month only. Even though I am about five months older than him and pretty mature for my age, Percy seemed to have overtaken me after Hera had kidnapped him. The first time, that is. That was something that bothered me. A little. Something which he teases me a lot about. Which bothers me. A lot.

As soon as I got up, the first thing I noticed, I was naked and just then the bedroom door opened and Percy walked him. Thank the Gods. Or maybe not.

'You are up, finally,' he said without smiling. That was odd.

'You look nervous,' I said trying to read his face.

'I talked to the Gods just now,' he said color draining even more from his face and he was sweating. A bit.

Immediately, I started to get dressed. Whatever this was it was clearly bothering him and I didn't like it. Even a little.

Just as I clasped my bra, he realized what I was doing and came over turning me by my elbow.

'No, Annabeth. It's good news. Amazing, actually.'

'Then why are you looking the way that you are?'

'Well the Gods promised me that they would leave us alone and that we could live like normal people,' he took a deep breath and continued, 'as soon as we started a family'.

Oh. I thought. I really wanted that as well. Percy and me and a kid. Maybe, two. That would be amazing. But I didn't want to voice it so soon. I mean he had just turned eighteen. We were really young for this kind of thing. I didn't wanna scare him with all these ideas. And plus he was a guy and they freak out so damned easily.

'And I was thinking that is a very good idea,' he said. And yeah it was. Still what was wrong with him?

He took another ragged breath and continued.

'From the moment we got together more than two years ago, I've wanted this. You and me, together.'

'Aw! Percy, that is so sweet!' I said and yes it was too throwing my arms around him and kissing his cheek.

'But I didn't wanna scare you. I mean this has just gotten over. The war, everything. We are just getting settled and the Gods are giving us such a great offer to go with it too. I mean, you can always say no and we can wait. Or do whatever you want,' he said.

He was talking in circles. Not getting anywhere. But the last two lines threw me a little off-guard. I think I was getting what he was saying. But-

'So Annabeth,' he said and he got down on his knee and looked at me with those beautiful sea-green eyes. Oh my God! He was proposing! And screw the words. I just wanted to throw myself down into his arms and hug and kiss him till we both died.

'Since I love you...'

'Yes.'

'And you love me too.'

'Yes.'

'And I don't wanna wait anymore.'

'Uh-hu.'

'Cause there never will be a good time.'

'Percy, it's okay,' I said. My eyes burning with tears. I always thought that was too cheesy for reality. But here I was, doing the cheesy. He looked at me as if registering for the first time, my voice, my, expression.

'Annabeth, will you marry me?' He asked taking out a a ring, an aquamarine stone set in platinum. The color of his eyes. It was beautiful.

The aquamarine is known and prized for its striking blue-green colors. It was once believed they were a treasure of this precious gemstone was associated with water legend has it that sailors wore pieces of an aquamarine stone to keep them safe. Later during the Middle Ages it was widely known as a healing stone that could help against poisoning and when worn by a woman it promised a good marriage. Even today there are cultures where aquamarines are symbols of health and youth. Oh look at me, going all out nerdy while my boyfriend was proposing.

It was the March gemstone as well. It was perfect. Alright! I will stop now.

'Yes,' I said breathlessly, a tear falling down on the back of his hand. And as soon as he was done slipping the ring onto my finger, I threw myself into his arms on the floor. We sat there for a long time, hugging fiercely. I could smell the salty air around him. Something I had associated with home the past two years.

He pulled back a little and we kissed for a long time.

Whatever we had gone through. I knew then that my life was perfect the way it was. With Percy.

* * *

**Okay, so the story is officially complete now. Thank you for everything. Every review, every alert, follow, favorite, story or author really made me feel amazing and motivated me to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Since quite a few of you have asked me to update the story, I've decided to keep a vote.**

** 1. Yes, you want me to continue- let me know.**

** 2. No, you don't want me to continue- either ignore it or let me know, gently, please. I'm a little sensitive.**

**Waiting for your response eagerly!**

-**Zenervia**


End file.
